The hemp, or Cannabis, plant has long been used as a natural source for the pharmaceutically active compound Δ9-tetrahydrocannabinol (→9-THC), which has both euphoric and therapeutic effects. Although Δ9-THC can be extracted and used in purified form, the Cannabis plant includes many other structurally related compounds, such as cannabidiol (CBD) and other cannabinoids, that can also contribute to the pharmaceutical effects of cannabis. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. US 2004/0049059. Cannabis plant derivatives, such as medical marijuana, have been used to treat pain, nausea, appetite loss, epileptic seizures, multiple sclerosis symptoms, and other disorders.
Cannabis is typically administered either by smoking, drinking (thorough a brewed beverage), eating, or inhaling through a vaporizer. Smoking cannabis provides quicker systemic effects, but its smoke may worsen or even cause respiratory conditions. Alternative, more palatable formulations would be advantageous, especially for younger patients.
The present invention satisfies these and other needs as shown in its specification and embodiments.